


End Table

by Graendoll



Series: Kinktober [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Human Furniture, Kinktober 2019, Light Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll
Summary: Welcome to Dramione Kinktober!Prompt - Forniphilia (Human Furniture) & SadismPairing - Dramione1) Hermione as an end table2) Hermione is punished for spilling Draco's drink





	1. Forniphilia

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of the Dramione prompts this month are in the Sex & Occlumency universe, so consider these post epilogue snippets from that fic!

Her knees hurt.

It was an odd thing to notice, under the circumstances.

Those being, of course, that she was immobilized, by choice. On her knees, by choice. Naked except for the stockings and suspenders, which had been a request and not what she would have chosen. She balked until he'd promised a warming charm. The rest, the ball gag and blindfold, and the cuffs at her wrist, were standard attire for her during their games and helped her relax into her role. 

The anxiety that accompanied being ever watchful, always speaking, being in control of her entire world, muffled and diminished and nearly disappeared when she  _ couldn't  _ see,  _ couldn't  _ speak. She found it oddly liberating. 

But this discomfort was new; this ache of rigidly holding herself still. The lightweight tray in her hands balanced perfectly even though her arms were tired, her shoulders pulling as the glass tumbler was placed back down on the delicate surface. She strained her ears, hearing him flip the page of his book, imagining him licking his long finger as was his habit before touching it to the parchment and turning the page. Her mind conjured an image of his platinum locks brushing over his forehead as he bent to read the words, his cruel mouth pursing, pink lips contrasting with his pale skin.

A shudder went through her, rattling the tumbler for the first time.

"Wobbly furniture gets replaced." His voice was low, almost like he was saying it to himself, but it sent a jolt of adrenaline through her. 

She was  _ not _ wobbly.

The harsh words were followed by a stroke of his long fingers over her hair, soothing her. She resisted the urge to lean into him, knowing that her role as his end table didn't allow for any movement, even if it indicated she was seeking out his affection.

His fingers moved over her shoulder before slipping down to toy with her nipple, pulling another whimper from her while she forced herself to stay still. He stroked and tweaked it until it stood at attention before moving to the other breast, giving it the same treatment as the other side until she was panting behind her gag. Her attention was focused on not rattling the tray, but he was making it impossible to ignore his dexterous fingers as they plucked at her as though she was an instrument tuned to his pleasure.

Which she was.

He abruptly took his hand away and Hermione had to consciously keep herself from following, remaining rigidly upright.

"Such lovely tits."

She felt herself flush before he lifted the tumbler, the slight shift in the weight of the tray the only indication he'd picked it up since he moved with total silence. The reason for which became obvious when she felt an icy cold sensation against her nipple. Goosebumps broke out across her chest as he dragged the ice cube down one breast, between her cleavage and then over to the other, dripping cold water that tricked down to her belly, pooling in her navel and trickling into the crease between her thighs and hips.

The gag in her mouth disappeared with a muttered  _ Evanesco  _ and before she could react he slipped the ice cube and his cold fingers into her mouth, sliding over her tongue as she adjusted her jaw and tried to work her muscles lose by sucking his fingers. The ball gag always left her stiff.

"That's a good girl." He slipped his fingers out of her mouth and cupped her cheek. "How are you doing my little end table?"

Hermione licked her lips. "Good, sir."

She heard his soft snicker before he removed her blindfold, the harsh light causing her to squint and blink a few times as she adjusted to the brightness. When she finally opened them, she was greeted with Draco's face, his signature smirk in place and his eyes filled with amusement.

"I've elected to rearrange my furniture." Draco lifted the tray she'd been holding. "On your hands and knees."

Hermione complied, her shoulders stiff and arms sore as she leaned down. Draco moved behind her running a finger down her back before placing the tray on her hips. 

"Don't spill my drink, love." He set the tumbler down on the tray and Hermione focused on keeping her spine rigid in an effort to keep the items on her back from slipping. The pressure on her shoulders was a welcome change, but her arms were still shaky, and when she heard Draco kneel behind her, she braced herself in an effort to prepare for whatever he had planned.

His warm hand slid up her thigh, sliding under the elastic of the suspender keeping her stocking in place. He snapped the band hard, the sting of it against her thigh making her bite her lip as she held herself rigid. Long fingers crept over the globe of her bum before slipping to cup her heat, probing in between her folds to explore her growing wetness. When one of his fingers pressed against her entrance she knew she was in trouble.

"I know how much you love to squirm, pet." His finger circled her, sliding through her arousal and then up to press against her clit. "But if you move, I'll have to punish you."

"Yes, sir." He lifted his glass, taking another drink and she felt the slight wobble of the tray. When Draco set the tumbler back down she flexed the muscles of her core to maintain her balance, knowing his promise of punishment wasn't in jest.

He pressed two fingers into her without warning, causing her to gasp, before his hand twisted, thumb sliding over her clit and pressing down. He began to pump into her, slipping over her wetness, and she concentrated on holding her position. It was becoming increasingly difficult to do so as Draco knew her body so well at this point it took very little time before she was whimpering, the muscles of her arms shaking and her thighs quivering with the effort it took not to back into his hand and actively fuck herself on his talented fingers.

"You're doing so well, darling. But what if -" he paused, before curling his fingers and pressing into  _ that _ spot. "I did this."

He hit the same place several times, his thumb pressing steadily into her clit, and Hermione felt a wave of electricity overwhelm her. She bucked, the orgasm coming violently, resulting in her hips jerking back against his hand. With a shockingly loud clatter, the tray and his tumbler of fire whiskey fell to the floor.

She remained on her hands and knees, panting, his hand still slowly pumping into her as the evidence of her arousal ran down her thighs.

"Tsk tsk. You spilled my drink."

_ You made me do that on purpose _ , she thought. Aloud, however, she said, "Sorry, sir."

He draped his lean form over her and kissed her cheek before whispering a dark promise in her ear. "You will be, pet."


	2. Sadism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets her punishment.

The spanking bench was Draco's favorite toy. There was nothing he loved more than having Hermione bound and at his mercy, ass exposed and subject to punishment.

He spent a moment enjoying the view, her gorgeous cunt on display between the suspenders of her garter belt, stockings the only clothing he'd allowed for their playtime. She was relaxed, her eyes closed, mouth in a faint smile. Her arms were sore from her time holding the tray while she played the part of his furniture for the better part of two hours and he'd rubbed some tension out of each of her shoulders before strapping her down to the spanking bench.

The fact that she was already uncomfortable,  _ for him _ , was arousing. The fact that she was willingly subjecting herself to more discomfort, also for him, was nothing short of miraculous.

He slapped her cheek with an open palm, pulling a squeak out of her, before turning to select a cane from their toy box. There was something about seeing the marks he left on her for days afterwards that filled him with pride, knowing he possessed her enough to leave a physical trace. 

"You remember your safe word, pet?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent." He brought the cane down across the back of her thigh, hitting the elastic of the suspender and leaving behind a red welt. Hermione made a muffled sort of noise and he struck her again, crossing the same location as before and pulling a yelp out of her.

"Come on, love, I want to hear you scream." He brought the cane down again, across her other thigh and she shrieked.

Draco watched the welts bloom on her thighs, the creamy flesh making an excellent canvas for his work. The cane came down again and Hermione jerked, swearing colorfully while his dick twitched in his trousers. He got off on hurting her, and for a very,  _ very _ , long time he'd kept it hidden, secret, shameful, filed under the category of 'things he did when he was a Death Eater'. 

But he didn't hide anymore.

He brought the cane down over the globes of her arse, pulling another raw, keening sound from her throat, as he palmed his cock. He continued to work her until she was sporting numerous welts, some purpling as she gripped the cushioned arms of the bench. Draco was hard as a rock and breathing heavily by the end of her beating, the screams he pulled from her thrilling the darkest part of him. A glimpse of her face showed tears and snot running down her nose and the cruel thing that lived inside him unfurled and preened as he looked down at her.

"So pretty when you cry." He paused and tugged her bottom lip with his thumb. "Check?" 

Her eyes met his and she licked her lips. "Yellow."

"Should I stop?" 

Hermione shook her head, hiccuping as she let out another shuddering breath. "My shoulders are tired, I don't know how much longer I can be restrained." She gave him her best puppy dog face. "Will you finish in me?"

The smile that crossed his face was absolutely diabolical.

"I won't be gentle." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I'll fuck you hard, trousers on, fabric scraping against your welts while I use you."

"Yes, sir."

Draco returned to stand behind her before reaching out and scraping his fingernails up the backs of her thighs over the red and purple hed left there. She yelped and twisted away from him but he continued until she let out a sob. He tortured her for a few more moments before finally pulling away and working the belt out of his slacks. He pulled his cock out and stroked it through her folds, slick and wet with her arousal before lining up and pushing into her with one stroke. 

He slapped her cheek with an open hand, causing her to clench around him and let out a strangled sob before he began to move. Each time he pressed into her he made a point of dragging the fabric of his pants and the ends of his belt across her thighs and arse, watching her twitch underneath him in a combination of pleasure and agony while he fucked her. Gripping her hips, he made a point of digging his thumbs into her welts, squeezing her flesh with the hopes that it would bruise while he pounded into her, needing to mark her, bruise her, fucking scar her if it meant she'd be his forever. 

Hermione began to cry out with each thrust and Draco closed his eyes, attuned to her sounds of pleasure until he felt her walls clench around him, the force of her orgasm nearly expelling him from inside her. With another thwack to her abused backside, he quickened his pace until he neared the edge before quickly pulling out, painting her bruised and reddened arse with white.

Panting, Draco reached out and smeared his come across the welts, getting another twitch or two out of Hermione before he gave her another slap.

She simply moaned, and Draco cast a quick wandless  _ Scourgify _ to clean himself up. He left Hermione as she was, reveling in the vision before him. Remembering her statement about her shoulders, however, he moved quickly to tuck himself into his trousers before releasing her from the restraints of the spanking bench. Taking her hand, he gently helped her rise, steadying her as she stepped down and watching her for any indication that she was feeling lightheaded. She had fainted once after a particularly violent session and it had terrified him to no end.

When she was fully standing she leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around her waist, careful to avoid her welts, before kissing the top of her head. The monster that lived in him was sated and now his only thought was taking care of his sore wife and making sure that she was none the worse for wear. 

"How about a warm bath and some Dittany? And then perhaps a nice shoulder rub?"

She lifted her head and kissed his jaw. "That would be lovely. And maybe some tea?"

"Anything you want, pet."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too."


End file.
